<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why i love Cassarian by Erato_12345</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052130">Why i love Cassarian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erato_12345/pseuds/Erato_12345'>Erato_12345</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Essays, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:06:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erato_12345/pseuds/Erato_12345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little essay on why i love this ship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why i love Cassarian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this ages ago. I cannot post anything new sadly. I am a teavher in training during a pandemic and it's crazy currently. But i still love Cassarian. Thank you to everyone who reads my stories. It means more to me than i could ever put in words.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Why I love Cassarian</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Disclaimer: I only love Cassarian with Cassandra und grown up (!!!) Varian! Everything before him growing up is just the buildup of a great friendship. </em>
</p>
<ol>
<li><strong> The first encounter</strong></li>
</ol><p>I fell in love with Cassarian the first time I saw Varian and Cassandra together. It was in the episode <em>Great Expotations</em>. I stumbled upon a scene from that episode on YouTube and I didn’t watch the show yet. Before, I had only seen the music videos of <em>Wind in my hair</em> and <em>Ready as I’ll ever be</em>. Then I started to watch the show. I immediately completely loved the way they interacted. It was just so cute and adorable. In the following text I want to explain why exactly I love this pairing so much.</p>
<ol>
<li><strong> Why I love Cassarian</strong></li>
</ol><p>
  <strong>2.1 The characters</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2.1.1 Great Expotations </strong>
</p><p>Grown up Varian would by perfect for Cass. I absolutely stand by this hypothesis. They just fit so very well because in some ways they are so different and in other ways they are very similar to each other. On the one hand, he is the nerdy, awkward, super enthusiastic kind of guy. He is extremely smart, he loves science and he builds cool (and dangerous) gadgets. Furthermore, he is often socially awkward and shy /nervous when interacting with people. Besides, he has so much of pure bubbling excitement in him.</p><p>Cass on the on the other hand, isn’t interested in science at all. She fights with tricks, physical power and without inventions. The only gadgets she uses are the typical weapons, like a sword, a bow or knives. She has a kind of cold nature and often doesn’t want to show her feelings because she fears to appear soft. But she isn’t nervous at all and mostly goes straight to the point when interacting with people.</p><p>The similarities between the two of them are for example that they are both very determined to impress their fathers. Cassandra admits in SOTS that she would have done everything to keep from disappointing her dad. And Varian too tries so very hard to make his father proud, even though he hasn’t been successful yet in fulfilling his goal to free his him. It is in fact true that Cass has lead the other guards in the fight against Varian in SOTS, but she still hasn’t become an official guard and during the fight she also didn’t wear the guard’s armor. Thus, she too has yet to fulfill her big goal of becoming a guard. Furthermore, Cassandra and Varian both are very insecure about their inner struggles of fulfilling their dreams, even though they act so tough most of the time. The remarkable things for me is, that in <em>Great Expotations</em> Cassandra is very open towards Varian when it comes to her feelings. At first, she is pretty cold and just wants to use Varian’s obvious crush for her own good, but later on she admits that she could have been a bit nicer (which isn’t something she does very often) and explains her harshness by saying that today is a big deal for her. Then, Varian immediately understands what she means after he remembers the conversation she had with Stan in the morning and she explains the struggles of impressing her dad. It is truly significant that she opens up so much to him considering that she only knows him for such a short time.  After her confession, he tells her that he has the same struggles with his own father and attempts to make a joke to cheer her up. In short, he is comforting her, Cassandra is particular soft in this scene and I just love the way she looks at him.</p><p>Then he also offers her a lot more help by taking care of her chores so she gets a chance of pursuing her dream. And she is very grateful by that and also surprised. She also isn’t exactly comfortable with calling him a friend but that changes a lot during that episode. Although she breaks her promise of being his assistant, you can clearly see that she is very sorry when Varian is sad about that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And when she realizes that he named an element after her, she is clearly completely flashed, that someone would do that for her. I think it’s in that moment that she truly realizes how important she is to him. Cass even shoves Varian out of the way when thigs get dangerous. By doing so, she neglects her guard duty but doesn’t care about that, because Varian is more important to her. She also comforts him and praises him. By the end they, even team up to fights the chaos during the expo. Of course, Raps and Eugene and Pascal and Max team up too, but Cass explicitly says to Varian that he is going to need an assistant and that is her. And Team Varian and Cassandra is just so awesome and fantastic. Because their skills are so difficult they make the perfect combination and together they would be pretty much unstoppable. I can think of so many great scenarios with them together: Bonnie and Clyde AU (which already is established in CK and there is a fantastic fanfic called <em>another time, another place</em> on Ao3), secret service AU, evil Queen and Servant AU… I could go on for hours. But let’s come back to the <em>Great Expotations</em>: When the danger is gone, Cassandra gives Varian the blue ribbon and apologizes for putting her own interests before their friendship. Thus, you can see that she now thinks of him as a friend. Furthermore, she seems to like the necklace he made for her. I never thought of Cass as a jewelry person, but she outs in on and thanks him for it. It’s such a sweet moment and for me it is truly remarkable how Cassandra changed the way she looks at Varian during that episode. (I cannot post photos. Just watch the episode again)</p><p>                                     </p><p> </p><p>There are also similarities between them when it comes to the details of the betrayals against Rapunzel but I won’t go into details here because those similarities were already pointed out by others on tumblr or on the CC.</p><p>
  <em>To be continued</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>